


Pre-Loved Leopard Print Heels

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lolitics - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: Jeremy Corbyn and Philip May decide to pull a prank on the Prime Minister





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

"Jeremy, are you really sure about doing this?" a nervous Philip asked as he and Jeremy Corbyn prepared to rummage through Theresa May's shoe closet. Earlier on, Jeremy proposed to him the idea of selling Theresa's prized Leopard Print heels as a prank. 

"Come on, Philip. This is just a prank." Jeremy reassured him, "We'll auction off the heels and pull them off the listing before the day ends."

"But...they'll find out who we are and they'll sue us!" Philip may be the Prime Minister's husband but he wasn't the one to use his power and privilege irresponsibly. Especially for petty situations such as this.

"Philip, dear. They will never find out!" Jeremy had a brilliant plan for this. He was going to make a fake identity for eBay and then put those heels up on the listing and take them off later in the evening. He also learned how to use VPNs thanks to one of his special advisers who was good with computers. That was going to be very useful especially that they are trying to go undetected here while pulling the prank.

Philip then spotted the pair of heels in question inside the shoe closet and he was able to do so easily because his wife stored all her shoes in clear boxes. Carefully, he pulled the box containing the leopard heels out and then he took the said heels from the box and set them on top of it. Jeremy then took a picture of the heels and in a few taps, the heels were now listed on eBay.

* * *

 

Rebecca Long-Bailey found herself on eBay looking for a pair of heels. She needed new ones for an engagement that required her to turn up in semi-formal attire. The thing is, she didn't want to buy brand new heels so she settled on second hand ones - the ones they call "pre-loved". Suddenly, a new listing came up and caught her eye. "Pre-Loved Leopard Print Heels" it said.

Opening up the listing, the description made her even more interested in the item being sold. The description did say that the heels were owned by the Prime Minister. Rebecca had this desire of wanting to own at least one pair of designer shoes but it was on the back of her mind. She was now faced with the opportunity to do that as the heels had a an initial bidding price of one pound.

"I'm placing a ten pound bid on this one." Rebecca said as she entered the said amount on the text box found in the item's description page. Oh, she was going to get those heels!

* * *

 

Philip and Jeremy thought they were going to get away with this. Except they wouldn't. All thanks to Sarah Vine who got a wind of the heels being sold on eBay after one of her husband's colleagues sent a link of the listing to her. She of course, did not keep this to herself and posted the link to her Twitter account - making many more people aware of the possibility that they have the chance to own the Prime Minister's prized heels for a low price (that is, if they bid early).

"Prime Minister, you have to take a look at this!" One of Theresa's special advisers said as he showed his phone to his boss. On the screen was the eBay listing for a pair of "Pre-Loved Leopard Print Heels". Theresa had a blank face at first, wondering why her special adviser had the need to show that to her when she clearly owns her own pair of Leopard Heels.

It wasn't until she scrolled down to the item description when she found out the urgency of her special adviser to show her that listing, "Someone's going to be in trouble..." she muttered as she stood up from her desk. 

"I'll be back in a while. I have some unfinished business in my apartment." Theresa told her special adviser as she rushed out of her office and back into her apartment.

* * *

 

Philip and Jeremy were very amused as they watched the number of bids go higher. They could not believe their elaborate prank was working quite well and that they were able to get Sarah Vine to publicize the entire thing without even asking her.

"My Shadow Chief Secretary to the Treasury's bidding on this!" Jeremy announced to a grinning Philip May, "Keeping with the party's principles of course. We like our designer goods second hand. Buying them brand new defeats our purpose as a socialist party."

"Typical Jeremy Corbyn." Philip chided as he continued to check on the stats of their prank's listing on eBay. 

Their fun was over though, as the door to the Prime Minister's apartment suddenly swung open - revealing an enraged Theresa May who is about to beat them up for executing that prank on her beloved Leopard Print heels. Jeremy and Philip gulped as they sensed that they were now in deep trouble.

"Jeremy, Philip!" Theresa angrily spoke, "Which one of you tried to sell my Leopard Heels on eBay?"

"D-darling, it was just a prank!" Philip said as he broke into tears, "I-It wasn't my idea. J-Jeremy got me into doing t-this prank." he added as he fell on his knees

"Like what Philip said, t-this was just a prank!" Jeremy said in a defensive tone, "We're not going to sell it for real. I swear Theresa!" and Jeremy too, fell on his knees

Instead, they were both met by a smack on their faces delivered by her palm. "You two should be very ashamed of yourselves!" Theresa said sternly as she stared into the eyes of both men who were now on their knees trying to earn her forgiveness.

"We're so sorry, love!" Philip said in between tears, "We really are!"

"If you want, we'll take the listing off right here and right now!" Jeremy added as he broke into tears as well. He fumbled his phone in order to delete the listing of Theresa's beloved Leopard Print heels from eBay and he deleted it faster than you could say "Vote Labour"

Theresa then walked into her bedroom to retrieve her Leopard Heels that was still on top of its box and outside the shoe closet (just the way that Jeremy and Philip left them after photographing the heels for their prank). She switched the heels she was wearing for those before walking back to the living room where her boys were still kneeling.

"I've decided to forgive the two of you." Theresa said as she pinched Jeremy and Philip by the cheeks, "And I've decided that I'm wearing the heels you've attempted to sell for the rest of the day. Just to make sure that you two do not attempt to sell them again. Actually, don't you two ever dare to attempt selling _any of my shoes_ ever again. Is that understood?"

Jeremy and Philip nodded in approval because really, they have no option left. They saw this coming, it's just that they didn't see this coming real soon. Theresa then let go of their cheeks and proceeded to plant a kiss on their foreheads before leaving for her office.

The two men then sighed out of relief and swore to each other never to pull that kind of a prank on the Prime Minister ever again.


End file.
